103115-Sarcastic Panic
cascadingCourtier CC began trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 17:34 -- CC: Aaisha, hey CC: I, uhh, I talked to Scarlet again AT: ?? hey nyarla oh AT: uh howd that go CC: Not good CC: So so not goos AT: its never good tbh AT: whatd she do CC: I'd say she's got me by the horns, hehe CC: But... CC: I don't even have the horns anymore AT: ... wait what CC: She cut them off CC: On derse CC: That bitch is trying to boil them AT: how far AT: how far down CC: Down to the scalp AT: thats the fucking root does she have ANY idea AT: how fucking bad that is CC: And I know what she drugged me with AT: what CC: It's a soporific to keep me awake CC: Well CC: Keep my derse body asleep CC: To keep this body awake AT: so you cant sleep CC: Til I eventually drop dead AT: can you doze AT: at all AT: no AT: thats not gonna happen AT: what does she think we have multipul lives in this fucking game? CC: Maybe CC: Between us and whatever the dream bodies are CC: Said that when I die she would kiss me awak CC: And I guess that means no freeing me without getting to her in person AT: how about AT: i just go fuck her up BEFORE we get to that point AT: how about that CC: Not an option AT: mm CC: Besides CC: Jack is tracking you CC: Supposedly AT: i would say im surprised but im not AT: why else would i get sent to ramira CC: Please do get there AT: im enroute CC: And be wary CC: I may have pissed her off AT: tho im not sure were ont he best of terms AT: oh good im not the only one CC: Or made her sad, either one AT: well thats new CC: I'm really not sure CC: Don't know her well enough to tell CC: Don't know whatever side of her that wasp at all CC: And can't worry about it now CC: I need to free myself somehow AT: no you worry about getting rest any way you can AT: even if its just dozing AT: and once teams are set up well CC: This explains how easy it wasp to stay up though AT: i think its prudent your quest is done first AT: mmm CC: I don't have time to finnish off a whole planet of quests CC: And if I fail at it, she gets what she wants even sooner AT: then let your team worry about it AT: mmm i cant think rn im sorry nyarla are you okay CC: No, I'm really not CC: I'm so incredibly far from okay right now CC: Kinda freaking the fuck out CC: If I'm being honest CC: I've already gotten started on the classic meltdown hive wrecking AT: no dont do that :( AT: youll regret it AT: i did it once like AT: ther eis a lot of regret CC: I know AT: im sorry i cant be there for you but CC: Not like I can just sleep it off CC: You're fine CC: I'll AT: try to stay calm? pfft at least you can crack jokes still CC: I'm not taking it a fraction as hell as it must sound CC: well* CC: but I'll think of something AT: well if ur typing has gone a bit AT: panicky AT: i imagine not AT: sarcasm is ur panic i think AT: well more sarcasm?? um AT: anyways talk 2 lorrea she's your moirail yea? CC: Yeah, I should do that AT: yea it should help AT: oh CC: Thanks AT: u can practice timey things too AT: as a distraction AT: say fuck u to the gears CC: That's always an option CC: Yeah, that can be fun, I guess CC: I'll go try to tend to all this CC: Stay safe AT: :) that shouldnt be 2 bad to do really tired either AT: of course!! Category:Aaisha Category:Nyarla